peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ramones
"Every week, sometimes a couple of times a week, I used to go down to Virgin Records at Marble Arch, and the chap who was the manager of the place at the time used to, I’m sure without the approval of head office, allow me to take records out on approval. And the ones I didn’t want I would return. Obviously, the ones I wanted and played on the radio I would have to pay for. And I took out about ten or twelve records, one of which was the first LP by the Ramones. Now I liked several things about it. One, I liked the simplicity of the name really and the fact that it had an implication of that Spanish New York thing, which seemed quite romantic, and also because it was a monochrome sleeve as well. So I took all of these things back and I put the record on. And initially, because of all the kind of aggression and the brevity of the numbers, I was slightly taken aback by it, but sufficiently excited I always think anyway that I in that particular programme I put some five or six tracks into that night’s programme and rewrote the running order and everything." (John Peel, Peeling Back The Years 4 (Transcript)) The Ramones were an American rock band formed in New York in 1974. Their debut album, played for the first time by Peel on 19 May 1976Ken Garner, The Peel Sessions, BBC Books, pg 87. According to Garner and contrary to Peel's recollection, the PasB show script shows only 'Judy Is A Punk' was played on that first night, closing the show, although more tracks were played over the next few weeks. Although Peel may have changed the running order of the script to include extra tracks, no recording of the show has yet surfaced to confirm this. proved a turning point both in the development of the DJ's programsSee John Peel Show (1975-6: From Prog to Punk). and the rise of punk on both sides of the Atlantic. Nevertheless, while recognised as hugely influential punk pioneers, the Ramones were never to enjoy the commercial success of contemporaries from the CBGBs club in New York or the many UK bands they helped to inspire.Members of the Sex Pistols, Clash and Damned were among those who attended the band's first UK gigs at the Roundhouse in July 1976. In 1997, Peel included the Ramones debut LP in a list of his all-time Top 20 Albums. Meanwhile, 'I Wanna Be Sedated' remained part of the DJ's live set into the 21st century.For example, the song was played in his set at Sonar broadcast on 21 June 2001. It was also slated for inclusion on his FabricLive.07 album, but rights problems prevented this.http://www.guardian.co.uk/music/2002/dec/11/artsfeatures.popandrock With the death of drummer Tommy Ramone on 11 July 2014, all the original members of the band, including singer/songwriter Joey Ramone, are now deceased. Sessions *None Festive Fifty *1977 Festive Fifty: Pinhead (#23) Songs Played (The following list is incomplete. Please add further details if known.)Initial dates from Garner, pg. 87. Others are from the database of this site. ;1976 *19 May 1976: Judy Is A Punk (LP - Ramones) Sire *20 May 1976: Let's Dance (LP - Ramones) Sire *20 May 1976: I Don't Want To Walk Around With You (LP - Ramones) *20 May 1976: Today Your Love Tomorrow The World (LP - Ramones) *21 May 1976: Havana Affair (LP - Ramones) Sire *late May/early June 1976: several tracks (LP - Ramones) Sire *25 May 1976: Blitzkrieg Bop (LP - Ramones) Sire *27 May 1976: I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend (LP - Ramones) Sire *15 June 1976: Today Your Love, Tomorrow The World (LP - Ramones) Sire *17 September 1976: unknown *10 December 1976: California Sun (LP - Ramones) Sire *10 December 1976: I Don’t Want To Walk Around With You (LP - Ramones) Sire ;1977 *24 January 1977: I Remember You *27 January 1977: 3 from LP 'Leave Home' *07 June 1977: unknown *26 December 1977: Pinhead (LP - Leave Home) Sire (F50 #23) ;1978 *26 July 1978: I Don't Wanna Walk Around With You (LP - Ramones) Sire *15 August 1978: I Don't Wanna Go Down To The Basement (LP - Ramones) Sire *06 September 1978: I Don’t Want You (single – Don’t Come Close) Sire *08 September 1978 (Paul Gambaccini): Don't Come Close (yellow vinyl 7")' (Sire) *12 September 1978: I Wanted Everything (album - Road To Ruin) Sire *12 September 1978: Halfway Back To Germany (album - Road To Ruin) Sire *12 September 1978: I'm Against It (album - Road To Ruin) Sire *13 September 1978: Don't Come Close (album - Road To Ruin) Sire *14 September 1978: I Wanna Be Sedated (album - Road To Ruin) Sire *14 September 1978: Go Mental (album - Road To Ruin) Sire *14 September 1978: Questioningly (album - Road To Ruin) Sire *18 September 1978: She's The One (album - Road To Ruin) Sire *18 September 1978: Bad Brain (album - Road To Ruin) Sire *18 September 1978: It's A Long Way Back (album - Road To Ruin) Sire *19 September 1978: I Don’t Want You (single – Don’t Come Close) Sire ;1979 *11 January 1979: I Wanna Be Sedated (single b-side 'She's The One') Sire *16 January 1979: She’s The One (7”) Sire *15 March 1979: I Wanna Be Sedated (7") RSO *07 May 1979: I Don't Wanna Walk Around With You *08 May 1979: Blitzkrieg Bop (LP – Ramones) Sire *09 May 1979: Judy Is A Punk (LP – Ramones) Sire *05 June 1979: Glad To See Her Go / Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment / You're Gonna Kill That Girl (LP - It's Alive) Sire *13 June 1979: I Just Wanna Be A Good Boy (LP It's Alive) Sire *13 June 1979: Judy Is A Punk (LP It's Alive) Sire *13 June 1979: Suzy Is A Headbanger (LP It's Alive) Sire *13 June 1979: Let's Dance (LP It's Alive) Sire *29 September 1979 (BFBS): I Wanna Be Sedated (LP - Road To Ruin) Sire *19 December 1979: Do You Remember Rock 'n' Roll Radio? (LP - End Of The Century) Sure 1980s *09 January 1980 (BFBS): The Return Of Jackie and Judy (LP - End Of The Century) Sure *17 April 1983 (BFBS): Everytime I Eat Vegetables It Makes Me Think Of You (album - Subterranean Jungle) Sire 92-3800-1 *17 April 1983 (BFBS): My-My Kind Of A Girl (album - Subterranean Jungle) Sire 92-3800-1 *24 April 1983 (BFBS): Time Bomb (album - Subterranean Jungle) Sire 92-3800-1 *01 May 1983 (BFBS): Psycho Therapy (album - Subterranean Jungle) Sire 92-3800-1 *08 May 1983 (BFBS): My-My Kind Of A Girl (album - Subterranean Jungle) Sire 92-3800-1 *26 June 1983 (BFBS): Teenage Lobotomy (12" - Time Has Come Today) Sire W 9606T *Peel 001 (BFBS): 'Danger Zone (LP-Too Tough To Die)' (Sire)' *30 September 1984 (BFBS): We’re A Happy Family (album - Rocket To Russia) Sire 9103 255 *19 November 1984: Durango 95 (album - Too Tough To Die) Beggars Banquet BEGA 59 *19 November 1984: Wart Hog (album - Too Tough To Die) Beggars Banquet BEGA 59 *27 November 1984: Too Tough To Die (LP - Too Tough To Die) *02 December 1984 (BFBS): Durango 95 (album - Too Tough To Die) Beggars Banquet BEGA 59 *02 December 1984 (BFBS): Wart Hog (album - Too Tough To Die) Beggars Banquet BEGA 59 *09 December 1984 (BFBS): Human Kind (album - Too Tough To Die) Beggars Banquet BEGA 59 *16 December 1984 (BFBS): Danger Zone (album - Too Tough To Die) Beggars Banquet BEGA 59 *22 January 1985: I'm Against It (LP - Road To Ruin) Sire *17 March 1985 (BFBS): Judy Is A Punk *19 March 1985: Havana Affair (7" - Blitzkreig Bop) Sire *24 March 1985 (BFBS): Havana Affair (7" - Blitzkreig Bop) Sire *12 May 1985 (BFBS): I Don't Wanna Go Down To The Basement (LP - Ramones) Sire *26 May 1985 (BFBS): I Don't Wanna Walk Around With You (LP - Ramones) Sire *25 June 1985: Bonzo Goes To Bitburg (7") Beggars Banquet *15 July 1985 (BFBS): Go Home Ann (single - Bonzo Goes To Bitburg ) Beggars Banquet *23 July 1985: It's A Long Way Back To Germany (single - Do You Wanna Dance? b-side) Sire *29 July 1985 (BFBS): It's A Long Way Back To Germany (single - Do You Wanna Dance? b-side) Sire *26 August 1985 (BFBS): Danger Zone (album - Too Tough To Die) Beggars Banquet BEGA 59 *26 August 1985: 'Pinhead (LP-Leave Home)' (Sire/Phonogram) *02 September 1985 (BFBS): You Should Never Have Opened That Door *03 October 1985 (BFBS): I Wanna Be Sedated (LP - Road To Ruin) Sire *21 October 1985: Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment *30 December 1985: 'Do You Wanna Dance (7")' (Sire) *01 May 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 034 (BFBS)): 'Something To Believe In (7")' (Beggars Banquet) *20 May 1986: Mental Hell (LP - Animal Boy) Sire *24 May 1986 (BFBS): Mental Hell (LP - Animal Boy) Sire *16 June 1986: Baby, I Love You (LP - End Of The Century) Sire *29 November 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 046 (BFBS)): 'Howling At The Moon (Sha-La-La) (7")' (Beggars Banquet) *15 December 1986: Sheena Is A Punk Rocker (LP - Rocket To Russia) Sire *27 December 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 048 (BFBS)): 'Sheena Is A Punk Rocker (7")' (Sire) *09 January 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 048 (BFBS)): 'Sheena Is A Punk Rocker (7")' (Sire) *09 February 1987: Baby, I Love You (LP - End Of The Century) Sire *15 April 1987: It's A Long Way Back To Germany (7" - Do You Wanna Dance?) Sire *14 August 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 066 (BFBS)): 'Psycho Therapy (7")' (Sire) *28 September 1987: Bop 'Til You Drop (LP - Halfway To Sanity) Sire *03 November 1987: Pinhead (LP - Leave Home) Mau Mau *04 November 1987: Suzy Is A Headbanger (LP - Leave Home) Mau Mau *07 November 1987 (Radio Bremen): Judy Is A Punk (album - Ramones) Sire *13 November 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 074 (BFBS)): 'Pinhead (LP-Leave Home)' (Mau Mau) *And_Err_That's_A_Bit_Of_The_Label_Too: Pinhead *08 June 1988: I Wanna Be Sedated (Double LP - Ramones Mania) Sire *08 August 1989: Palisades Park (album - Brain Drain) Chrysalis CHR 1725 *10 August 1989: Zero Zero UFO (album - Brain Drain) Chrysalis CHR 1725 *21 August 1989: Merry Christmas (album - Brain Drain) Chrysalis CHR 1725 ;1990s *30 January 1990: Teenage Lobotomy (album - Rocket To Russia) Sire 9103 255 *03 February 1991 (BFBS) (Peel 168 (BFBS)): 'Suzy Is A Headbanger (LP-Leave Home)' (Sire) "rather arcane" request from the taper *06 July 1991: Needles And Pins (album - Road To Ruin) Sire SRK 6063 *24 December 1992: Merry Christmas (I Don't Wanna Fight Tonight) (7 inch, B-side of I Wanna Live) Sire *05 November 1993: We’re A Happy Family (LP – Rocket To Russia) Sire *13 November 1993 (BFBS): We’re A Happy Family (LP – Rocket To Russia) Sire *19 November 1993: Teenage Lobotomy (album - Rocket To Russia) Sire *04 December 1993: Do You Want To Dance? (album - Rocket To Russia) Sire 9103 255 *18 December 1993 (BFBS): Do You Want To Dance? (album - Rocket To Russia) Sire 9103 255 *07 August 1997: I Wanna Be Sedated (album - Road To Ruin) Sire *21 August 1997 (BFBS): 'I Wanna Be Sedated (LP-Road To Ruin)' (Sire) *16 October 1997: We're A Happy Family (LP: Rocket To Russia) Sire ;2000s *21 June 2001: I Wanna Be Sedated *27 June 2001: Judy Is A Punk (CD - Anthology) Warner Bros *05 June 2002: Blitzkreig Bop (LP - Punk) (Columbia) *10 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment' (LP- England's Dreaming) - (Rhino) See Also *Record Boxes: Don Letts *Record Collector *Top 20 Albums Links *Wikipedia *Ramones World *Blitzkrieg's Psycho Therapy Bop *Teenage Kicks: Wahndoofreefah References Category:Punk Category:1976 Category:Artists